parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast)
Beauty and the Prime is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Beauty and the Beast" is created by JamesimusPrime2798. It appeared on YouTube in April 10, 2020. Cast: *Nicola Peltz as Belle (both beautiful, kind and main females) *Optimus Prime (LA) as The Beast (both main Transformer and Beast) *Gregg Sulkin as Prince Adam/Beast (Human) *Prince Charming as Gaston (both strong and attempt to kill) *Lil' Lightning as Le'fou *Lightning McQueen as Lumiere *Bo Duke as Lumiere (Human) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Cogsworth *Luke Duke as Cogsworth (Human) *Sally Carrera as Feather Duster *Daisy Duke as Feather Duster (Human) (I know, Bo, Luke and Daisy are couins but this is parody and so what) *Bumblebee (LA) as Chip *Bart Simpson as Chip (Human) *Arcee as Mrs. Potts *Marge Simpson as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Chomper as Footstoll *Patch as Footstoll (Dog) *Hound (LA) as Stove *Windblade as Wardobe *Hiro Hamada as Stove (Human) *Honey Lemon as Wardobe (Human) *Mark Wahlberg as Maruice *Laura Haddock as Herself as an extra (Maruice (Belle's Mother)) *Megatron (LA) as D'Arque *The Hyenas as The Wolves *Oliver the Great Westren Engine as Phillipe *Martha Kaply , Bethany Walker and Hailee Steinfeld as The Bimblettes Scenes: *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) part 1 - Prologue'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) part 2 - "Nicola"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) part 3 - Nicola Meets Prince Charming'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 4 - Mark's Invention'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 5 - Mark gets Lost'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 6 - Mark Comes Upon a Castle'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 7 - Charming Propose to Red'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 8 - Nicola Arrives at the Castle'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 9 - Nicola's New Room'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 10 - "Prince Charming"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 11 - Nicola Meets Arcee, Bumblebee, and Windblade'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 12 - Nicola is Being Difficult'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 13 - Nicola Leaves Her Room/Meeting Lightning and Thomas'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Nicola Finds the Magic Rose'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 16 - Nicola Runs Off/Optimus Fights the Hyeneas'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 17 - Charming Plans a Scheme with Megatron'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 18 - Something Special For Nicola/"Something There"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 21 - Optimus Set Nicola Free'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 22 - Charming's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast"'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 24 - Optimus vs. Charming'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 25 - Transformation'' *''Beauty and the Prime (Beauty and the Beast) Part 26 - Ending Credits'' Gallery: Transformers-Actress-Nicola-Peltz-Red-Carpet-Style-Video.jpg|Nicola Peltz as Belle Optimus Prime (LA).jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as The Beast Gregg-sulkin-hs-4-1.jpeg|Gregg Sulkin as Prince Adam/Beast (Human) Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as Gaston Lightning smirking right behind ya.jpg|Lil' Lightning as Le'fou Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Lumiere No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Lumiere (Human) ThomasGoesFishing7.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Cogsworth 220px-Luke Duke.jpg|Luke Duke as Cogsworth (Human) Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera as Feather Duster It's Daisy Dukes.jpg|Daisy Duke as Feather Duster (Human) Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Chip Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Chip (Human) 27030d628a7646fafcdbfa44d49eab74--transformers-prime-arcee.jpg|Arcee as Mrs. Potts 250px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Mrs. Potts (Human) Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Footstool Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg|Patch as Footstool (Dog) Hound.jpg|Hound (LA) as Stove Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Stove (Human) Windblade.jpg|Windblade as Wardrobe Meet-the-team-big-hero-6-honey-lemon.png|Honey Lemon as Wardrobe (Human) Mark-Wahlberg-And-Laura-Haddock-Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Wallpaper-20624-e1497944797478.jpg|Mark Wahlberg (with Laura Haddock as an extra) as Maurice Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as D'Arque 3 Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as The Wolves MainOliverCGI.png|Oliver the Great Western Engine as Phillipe Martha.jpg|Martha Kaply, Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker Charlie Watson.jpg|and Charlie Watson as The Bimblettes Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Scenes Category:JamesimusPrime2798